memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Statistical Probabilities (episode)
Bashir helps a group of genetically engineered (and eccentric) humans who are visiting him try to make a useful contribution to the Federation; the Dominion offers to sign a truce with the Federation. Summary Lieutenant Karen Loews, a Starfleet psychiatrist, brought four augments to Deep Space 9 looking for help from Dr. Bashir. The augments hadn't been as lucky as Bashir, and every one had strong social disabilities (mania, bipolar disorder, catatonia, etc). Even if they had ambiguous feelings for "mister productive member of society" at first, they finally accepted Bashir as one of them. In a meeting with the rest of the station's senior staff, Bashir informed them of his wish to help the augments become normal members of society. The feedback he received was divided, but Bashir decided to give it a try regardless. They were interrupted when the patients broke into the com system to contact their new friend about an annoying high-pitched noise. Back in their quarters, Bashir confirmed what nobody else could hear and O'Brien soon arrived to fix the problem with some unexpected help from Patrick. While Bashir and O'Brien are in the room, the newly-appointed leader of the Cardassians, Gul Damar, broadcasts a speech, and not wanting to miss it they watch it on the room's viewscreen. The transmission captures the augments' attention, and they are quickly enthralled by it, making very accurate guesses about who Damar is even though they know nothing about him. Bashir and O'Brien were astonished at the speed with which the augments were able to deduce much of Damar's story based on only the one speech. The augments did not stop there and, now quite interested in the matter, they quickly go through all the database material about Cardassia and the Dominion. Grabbing the opportunity, Bashir convinced Captain Sisko to let his new friends assist the peace talks between the Dominion and Starfleet on the next day. The group proved very useful in uncovering a move by the Dominion to acquire a strategic planet that would have allowed them to produce ketracel-white. Sisko even agreed to send the information, and the analysis behind it, to Starfleet Intelligence. In the meantime, Bashir went to Quark's with O'Brien after the augments noticed that the chief seemed to miss his friend, especially since his wife was off-station. Bashir proved difficult, walking the wrong side of the thin line between super intelligent augments and "uncomplicated" (as he qualifies O'Brien), "slow" people. Later, back with the augments, Bashir attempted to cheer them up by announcing that Starfleet had granted them access to classified information, but he is welcomed by a new and devastating projection. According to them, the Federation would be defeated and eventually rebuild from a rebellion against the Dominion. Since it seemed inescapable, the best move would be to surrender immediately to prevent the loss of life. With that in mind, Bashir tried to convince Sisko to take the appropriate action, but the Captain did not see it that way. It was Quark who eventually brings enlightenment to Bashir by pointing out at a dabo table that even when the odds were against you, you can still win. Nevertheless, when Bashir explained the situation to the others, they chose to take the fate of the Federation into their hands and contacted the Dominion by themselves. Bashir objected, so they disabled him. Fortunately with the help of Sarina, he was able to prevent them from committing treason. To his angry "friends", he then explained that even if probabilities were not on your side, one person could still change the course of history. As such, the Federation was ready to bet nine hundred billion lives. Jack was still furious, but Bashir assured them that he would listen if they ever found a way to defeat the Dominion. Bashir then promised to visit them at the Institute where the augments were to return. Memorable Quotes "Did you hear that? He used the passive voice transitive." "Since when do you speak Dominionese?" "Since this morning." :- Jack and Bashir Background Information * Jack, Lauren, Patrick and Sarina reappear in the seventh season episode . * Observing Gul Damar's broadcast, Jack references William Shakespeare's plays Henry IV, Part II ("Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.) and Macbeth ("Methought I heard a voice cry 'Sleep no more! Damar does murder sleep.") * Luther Sloan references the events of this episode in and again in . * Damar becomes leader of the Cardassian Union in this episode. * Interestingly enough, the group's predictions about the Romulans entering the war and the Cardassian Rebellion would later come true. * This is the first of two episodes to be directed by Anson Williams. The next episode he directs is . * The storyline is reminiscent of Isaac Asimov's classic Foundation Trilogy. In that story, a scientist's calculations determine that galactic civilization is doomed to fall, but he takes actions that would minimize the oncoming "dark ages". Also, his plan fails to foresee that the actions of a single individual would render his predictions invalid. * The population of the Federation seems to be estimated from , which states that there are 150 member worlds, as well as the approximate population of the Earth at the time this episode was produced. * Sarina was supposed to speak in this episode, but the parts in which she did (during the scene she untied Bashir) was cut. Salie was disappointed, but was able to speak (and have a much larger role) in . * The music played at the "party" Johann Strauss the Younger's An der schönen blauen Donau, more commonly known in English as "The Blue Danube", a waltz written in 1867, and later featured in . * During Jack's rant about genetically engineered people not being able to lead normal lives, you can see Michael Keenan (Patrick) off to the side, wearing glasses and casual clothes, apparently not realizing he is on camera. Links and References Guest Stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Tim Ransom as Jack * Jeannetta Arnette as Karen Loews * Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren * Michael Keenan as Patrick * Casey Biggs as Damar * Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas Uncredited Co-Stars * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn * David B. Levinson as Broik *Brian Hite (stunt actor) References Bashir, Singh el; "Blue Danube"; Cardassia; cormaline; dabo; darts; DNA resequencing; Dominion; Dominionese; Dukat; Eugenics Wars; genetic engineering; Holna IV; "Institute"; Jem'Hadar; Kabrel system; Kabrel I; Kabrel II; Kandora champagne; ketracel-white; mizinite; Obsidian Order; power coupling; Quark's; Romulans; ''Saber''-class; Starfleet; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; ''Steamrunner''-class; three-dimensional chess; treason; ''Yeager''-type starship; yridium bicantizine; Ziyal, Tora |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Statistische Wahrscheinlichkeiten es:Statistical Probabilities nl:Statistical Probabilities